I'm a Glass Child
by KuraiFriendku
Summary: (abandoned, however I'm more than happy to roleplay with someone using this plot and/or character set) Sometimes I wish Daddy wouldn't cry so much. Sometimes I wish he could look at my purple skin without getting sad. I am Hannah; I am Jeremy's regrets. M for dark themes and several mentions of rape.
1. Jasmine

**This is NOT going to be a songfic, however, I got inspiration from a song called "Monster" by Meg and Dia. If you want to set the mood with some background music, I recommend it.**

 **VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!: This is set in a world where men and women can both get pregnant. No, I'm not writing m!preg, but it will be implied at least a few times. Just know that the inhabitants of this world find nothing abnormal about it.**

 **This is a part of the Glass Series, told from Hannah's perspective. I'm going to make one from Jeremy's and (maybe) Jasmine's. (Wings of Glass is not a part of this series, if you know what that is. If not, don't worry about it)**

* * *

My daddy always says he loves me, even if sometimes I don't believe it.

He doesn't hurt me at all. I got lucky with that. Jasmine's parents give her a lot of bruises and cuts, but Daddy doesn't ever do that. He says I'm a really good girl that doesn't need to be hit. I don't get in trouble a lot. I guess that's what he means.

Today, Jasmine and I played in the park.

Daddy took us there. He promised to meet a friend there and wanted to get Jasmine out of her house. He takes her along whenever we go somewhere and has her over a lot. I don't think he likes her parents.

We drove by lots of pretty buildings on the way there. I like the one with the singing robots. They're really funny and made me smile! My favorite is the bunny (it's my favorite color), but I don't think Daddy likes any of them that much. He used to work there but only took us once. It wasn't while he was working.

"Look," Jasmine says and points to a guy standing outside the building. The guy is all purple, even his skin. "He kind of looks like you."

Daddy makes a weird noise that sounds like a hiccup. He usually does that before running to his room and locking the door. It's the first time I've seen him do it outside home.

"He's my favorite color!" I smile at the man. I wish I could've run up and say hi.

Daddy makes another weird hiccup.

It took a whole hour to get there (even if Jasmine said it was only ten minutes- that's not what it felt like!) but finally we did! I throw open the car door and start bolting for the swings.

"W-wait!" Daddy calls. "Hannah, c-come back!"

I turn around and run back to him like Superman. He lifts me up into the sky as I spread out my arms and laugh. "Weee!"

I see Jasmine looking around. She seems a little nervous like she always is in front of new people. "Where's your friend?" her quiet voice asks. It's a very quiet voice, even quieter than my daddy's!

A tall, muscular man tip-toes behind her, reaches out and snatches her up by the sides, tossing her up higher than me. "Here I am!"

She lets out a small whimper that me and Daddy know to be her screaming.

"H-hi, Mike." Daddy smiles at the man who looks a lot tanner than him, with ice blue eyes and a lot more height. Actually, I think the only thing they have in common is brown hair, and even then, Mike's is a lot darker!

"Hey, Jere. Hey, Hannah." He smiles back at my daddy and me. "Who's this kiddo?"

Jasmine keeps silent, her violet eyes frozen in fear. I had to answer for her. "That's Jasmine. A-and she doesn't like people, s-so you better put her down."

Mike chuckles. "My bad." He puts her back on the ground and she runs to cower behind Daddy's short legs.

Daddy sets me on the ground, too, and bends down a little. "I-it's okay, Jass. That's m-my friend."

"His name's Uncle Mike," I say proudly. He's not really my uncle, but that's what he told me to call him.

"Uncle Mike?" She peers out from behind Daddy, her blonde, wavy hair hiding most of her face.

Mike crouches down so their eyes are at the same level. "You can call me that, if you want."

I see her smile again. I love it when my best friend smiles.

The taller one stands up and looks at Daddy. "What did you need to talk about?"

Daddy looks down at the two of us as we played games with our hands. Those are the best games to play while you're waiting for adults so you don't pester them.

"G-go play on the sw-swings please, H-hannah."

I nod and grab Jasmine's hand to lead her to the swing set.

Once we're there, she says to me in that quiet voice of hers, "What do you think they're talking about?"

I shrug to her. Never had I thought about things like that. There wasn't a need to.

She plops down on the grass in front of the swings so that her ear is facing Daddy and Uncle Mike, who are sitting on a bench a few yards away.

I sit in front of her. We stare at each other for a while before I finally decide to ask her what she's doing.

A finger goes up to her mouth to shush me. "Listen," she whispers.

Listen to what? There's some birds chirping in the sky, a couple bees somewhere with the daisies, a dog off in the distance. What else-

"-I-I c-can't help but think ab-bout that night w-when I l-look at h-her..."

Is Daddy talking? Why does he sound so upset?

"-I th-think she's t-turning into a ps-psychopath. W-what if sh-she e-ends u-up lik-ke _Him?!_ " His voice keeps cracking.

The next thing I see is Daddy crying silently into Mike's chest while shaking. There's only one thing to do. I stand up, walk over to the bench and hug Daddy, who jumps and buries deeper into Mike.

"Hey, Hannah," Uncle Mike greets. "Your dad's okay. He just needs some time alone right now."

Jasmine had joined us by the time I let go and ask, "But what about you?"

"Time alone with me."

"Oh." I frown and my best friend pats my back. So today's not one of his good days.

My eyes turn down to the ground. Why can't I stop him from crying? I'm a horrible person. No matter what happens, all I seem to do is make him cry!

"Hannah," Mike says in a stern, hard voice and I look up at him. I don't think he sees my eyes watering. "Go to the slide."

I nod, grabbing Jasmine's hand to lead her there, but she tugs it back, which stuns me. She shakes her head and turns to Uncle Mike. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Then go. It's right behind us."

I look up to the small grey building on the other side of the walkway. I don't like public potties; they're dirty and gross, like me. That's what Daddy says about my gifts behind his door.

Jasmine waves at me to follow as she rushes into the building. I take one last look at Daddy before disappearing around the corner. He's still crying.

Once inside, Jasmine presses a bleach-white ear up to the wall blocking us from the outside. What's she doing? That's not going potty!

I open my mouth, but she shushes me and whispers, "Listen."

My ear moves to the wall, too. It's quiet, but I can hear Uncle Mike and Daddy talk again.

"They're gone now, Jere," Mike says. "What'd she do?"

There's a pause for what felt like ages before Daddy starts talking. "It's th-things she s-says, lik-ke w-when w-we're watching a h-horror movie, sh-she cheers o-on the monster a-and giggles a-at it g-gutting people; I-I haven't let her watch one i-in forever b-but she st-still says th-things that s-sound like they sh-should be fr-from one-"

I do those things, too. ...Wait, is Daddy talking about _me_?

"That's just kids, Jere. They do things like that. It's weird, but normal."

"But i-it's not just words! S-sometimes I w-wake up in the m-middle of the n-night to f-find her i-in the k-kitchen stab-bing s-something...I don't-t even know h-how she c-can reach th-the knives-s!" His voice is shaking a lot, and I think I hear him sobbing. "A-and her gifts- oh, _god_ her g-gifts! I-I h-have to forc-ce mys-self not t-to puk-ke in fr-front of h-her!"

"I didn't know macaroni art could be that bad."

There's another pause; I think Daddy is glaring at him like he does a lot.

"H-her art-twork is g-grotesque, b-but-t not-t as b-bad as-s th-the g-gifts." Another pause. I hear him breathing heavy. "She brings me dead birds, Mike! W-what kind of seven-year-old g-gives her dad dead birds?!"

"...Did you try telling her it was wrong?"

"All the t-time, but-t i-it doesn't h-help! W-what am I-I doing wr-wrong?!"

Wh...what…? Daddy, you're _not_ doing anything wrong!

"M-maybe sh-she doesn't deserve m-me as a fath-ther…"

Stop it, Daddy! I love you! You're the best father I could ask for! I want to hug him so bad, but Mike says he needs alone time…

…

...I'm done listening.

I turn away from the wall and look to Jasmine. She still has her ear pressed to it.

"Are you going to pee?" I ask, repressing the urge to cry.

She shakes her head a little, still trying to hear them.

"L-let's go p-play on the slide." My fingers twirl around the strings on my emerald jacket as the same-colored eyes turn down to the floor.

Her thin lips frown. "Don't you hear this?"

"N-no," I lie. I can still hear them in my head.

"I didn't know you ripped off Barbie Heads and stick them in...what?"

My cheeks start burning as she leans into the wall even further. "C-can we please g-go p-play?" I can already feel the tears coming.

Her violet eyes meet my own green and she frowns, but, thankfully, removes her ear. "Hannah? Why don't you have another mom or dad?"

I stare at her for a while and she just stares back, waiting for an answer. Except, I don't have one- an answer or another parent. That's never something I thought about. It's always been me and Daddy. Sometimes I have Uncle Mike, or Mr. Fritz, or Jasmine, but I always have Daddy. Always Daddy and me.

But the other kids have two parents.

Some have two mommies, some have two daddies, most have one of each, but all of them have two. Even Jasmine has two, but I don't.

...Why?

Why are you all alone, Daddy? Am I supposed to have another parent? Did they leave? Did they die?

...Is it my fault?


	2. Dreams

**Okay, before I start, guess what JUST GOT RELEASED TODAY!**

 **THE FOURTH GAME YOU GUYS! FOURTH. GAME!**

 **Markiplier already did a part, as well as some other YouTubers.**

 **Oh, Scott...why can't you ever stick to one release date? /sighs/ Ah, well.**

 **Anyway, go (watch someone) play through then read the fic...or read the fic then play through. Either way.**

* * *

Late that night, I still didn't have an answer.

New questions had finally stopped coming, but the old ones were still swirling around in my head like flies around a carcass. Why does everyone have two parents and not me? Did something happen to them? Did they leave because of me? Did they die because of me? Am I adopted? Was I took from a cabbage patch? ...That last one doesn't seem likely, but possible.

Daddy and I are alone at supper today. Jasmine's mommy said she had to do chores and she couldn't eat with us, which sucks because I don't know how to ask questions like she does. I want to ask all of my questions, but I'm afraid to. She just asks them. I wish I could ask them like her.

"Hannah, are you o-okay?" Daddy watches as I twirl some spaghetti around a fork, drop it on the plate and repeat. He got a lot better after we left the park, but I can't tell if it's because he actually feels better or if he's just faking it.

A loud sigh escapes my lips and I continue to stare at my food. "No."

"What's wrong?" His bright green eyes feel like they're piercing through my soul the way he's scanning over me, yet somehow missing how I actually feel. Where am I to start?

I don't know what to say, so I stay quiet. That's what he taught me to do.

"A-are you sick?"

Now he's gonna start guessing...I shake my head.

"D-did I say something t-to upset you?"

No, Daddy! It's not you!

His frown deepens with worry. "H-Hannah, I can't read your m-mind."

Neither can I! "Jasmine…" I mumble, still looking down at my plate.

"Jasmine?" He seems a bit shocked. "D-did she say something b-bad?"

I nod. "She asked why I don't have another mommy or daddy."

His fork falls to the floor, followed by silence. The sudden drop in conversation startles me and I look up to find his body tensed, eyes focused at me but not on me.

"D-daddy?" I wave a hand in front of him, half-worried he'll go bolting to his room and slam the door shut.

It stays like that for probably _hours_ \- him staring out into space and me holding my breath. The tic-tock in the background only seems to emphasize every aching second of it.

 _Tic!_

"Daddy?"

 _Tock!_

"D-daddy?"

 _Tic!_

"Daddy, p-please answer!"

He blinks a few tears away and refocuses his attention on me, as if he doesn't even know he spaced out. "S-sorry…" His eyes turn to the side, then the floor.

There's a couple seconds of silence before I decide to ask the same question. "Daddy, w-why don't I have another p-parent?"

He stares at me again and does the weird hiccup, but, surprisingly, doesn't run to his room.

Instead, he sighs. "I...I didn't-t want-t t-to t-tell you unt-til you were old-der…"

"What?" Tell me what? I'm scared. I don't know if I want this…

A few more tears fill up his pretty green eyes. I wish I had those eyes. Mine are green, too, but different...I don't know how, but they're different. Is that from my other parent? Do I even have one?

"H-Hannah…" he trails off. "You...y-you h-have t-to underst-stand this isn't-t your fault-t. You d-did nothing w-wrong-"

I didn't...wait! What about my gifts? You don't think those are wrong? And things I say? And sticking Barbie's heads in vinegar to watch them slowly dissolve? You were crying about that earlier and now you say it's not wrong?!

"-i-it happened b-before you were b-born." I can see his eyes go wide as he stares out to space again. A few more tears well up before he turns back to me and continues. "A-a m-man...h-he d-did w-what-t people do w-when they-" His voice cracks. "-love each other-ther."

"Daddy? Daddy, i-it's okay!" I don't know which I'm scared of more- him running to his room without finishing the story, or hearing the rest of it. ...But I _do_ want to hear it, so I stand up, walk to his seat and wrap him in a big hug.

"H-Hannah, p-please sit-t down." Large gasps of air run through his lungs. With my head pressed up to his chest, I can feel his heart beat rapidly.

"H-Hannah, please...s-sit down." I can hear his breath hitch. But I don't want to let go! Hugs solve everything, and you really need a hug, Daddy!

"Hannah, I s-said sit down." His voice grows stern and I immediately let go, but not without looking up at him. My feet don't move anymore than that.

"I s-said sit _down!_ "

His hand raises, falls, and leaves my cheek burning. It instantly withdraws to cover his open mouth so that all I can see are his wide, terrified, pretty green eyes.

My own arm graces the same cheek, and even gently, it stings.

...Daddy just hit me.

"H-Hannah!" he stutters out. "I'm s-so s-sorry I-I d-didn't-t mean t-to-!"

That doesn't stop it from hurting! That doesn't stop me from letting loose an ear-piercing scream followed by many, many tears. That doesn't stop me from bolting to my own room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Once in, I throw myself on the bed, wrapping the blanket around me tightly. Daddy said he never hit me because I was a good girl and didn't need to be. But now he did...does that mean I'm not a good girl anymore? That has to be it. Daddy said it's not my fault, but what? What's not my fault? That I have no parent? If that's the case, then where are they?!

I freeze when the door knob jingles a few times.

"H-Hannah, p-please...op-pen the d-door…" He's sobbing, or at least trying not to.

I still don't budge.

After a few more tries and pleas, Daddy eventually left. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night.

* * *

" _Daddy?" I cried, heavy footsteps padding down a hallway that seemed to stretch into infinity. Red liquid dripped down the walls, more of it oozing down the further along I went. Someone's voice echoed throughout the hall, but it was much too quiet to make out what it was saying._

 _The darkness grew thicker and thicker the closer I got to the end. Eventually, the lights faded completely and I was left without a way to see. I eventually reached something tall and wooden. The voice seemed to be coming from right behind it, so after feeling around a little, I found a metal knob. It was a door! Better yet, it wasn't even locked! Except there was this awful feeling of dread coming from it...I wanted to turn around and run, but then I would just be back in that endless, pointless hall. So, terrified out of my mind, I opened the door._

 _Light poured back into the hallway from a thousand candles strewn about the room. The voice had died down as soon as I was able to see, but that was at the back of my mind now._

 _What really grabbed my attention was not the silence, the candles or even the purple door I had just walked through, but Daddy. My eyes immediately drew to Daddy, him slouching on the cold, stone floor in the most lifeless way I could picture, though I could tell he wasn't dead; there was a violent trembling in him that made me start shaking, too. His clothes were gone, and about a billion cuts made their way over his body._

 _I ran straight to him, tears already welling up. No, no! I only have one daddy! Please,_ please _don't make me have none!_

" _D-Daddy…?" I carefully kneeled beside him. "Daddy, a-are you ok-kay?"_

" _H-Hannah…" His voice was so quiet and shaky. "I-I need-d y-you t-to look…"_

" _What?"_

 _His hand reached out, gracing the cheek that had been damaged earlier. "I-I need you t-to promise you'll l-look…"_

" _Daddy p-please d-don't d-die!"_

 _He reached behind him and pulled out a small silver mirror. "L...look…"_

 _Wiping the water from my eyes, I took the mirror and stared into it. There was me- short, floofy, plum hair with bangs stopping just at those emerald swimming pools, same small nose that was on my dying father, lavender-colored skin… it was all there._

" _O-okay daddy." I brought the mirror down a bit. "I look-ked."_

" _No,_ look."

 _Confused, the mirror was brought back to my face and I screamed in horror. A purple man was standing behind me. He reached out, snatching me up by my sides and slinging me over his shoulder with an evil laugh._

" _D-daddy!" I yelled as the mirror fell from my grasp. But when I looked at him, he was sprawled on floor, unmoving._

 _The mirror landed next to him with an ear-piercing shatter, the shards scattering in all different directions. One flew just inches from my face…_

...and I woke up to the sound of my own screaming.


	3. In

**Alright, so I wanna start off by saying I'm really sorry about the super-long wait. Unfortunately...this is probably how things will be going from now on. I write when I get inspiration, otherwise the product ends up being complete crap.**

 **So yeah. Really sorry. Hope this doesn't kill the joy for you guys.**

 **Second announcement is that some of you may have read in the author's note of chapter one that I'm writing another version of this from Jeremy's perspective. Well, I lied...kinda.**

 **Let me specify. _I_ won't be writing it. Emphasis is on 'I', which implies that it'll be written...by someone else. And if that's your guess, then you're absolutely right. My friend has decided to take up the challenge! More info on that as she gets further along. As of now, all I know is it'll be from Jeremy's perspective, a few chapters behind this one, first-person, past-tense, and (maybe) called "I Have a Glass Jaw." Of course, some things may change as it's worked on. Nothing set in stone quite yet.**

 **Third: I might be starting another FNaF fic alongside this one. I have the idea sticking as heavy in my mind as "I'm Coming For You" did, which is, as of now, my only fic I'm actually proud of, so hopefully that'll be decent. It'll be everyone working at the Fazbear establishment as humans. Yes, humans. Freddy Fazbear, for example, is a normal guy who happens to own Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and either used to or still does preform there with his fellow band members, Bonnie and Chica. No animatronics, just friendly adults working to put smiles on little kids' faces :) ...And yaoi. All da yaoi XD Seriously though, there's gonna be a lotta characters...I'm not even sure there'll be a main one. Guess we'll find out!**

 **Fourth and FINAL announcement, which is VERY IMPORTANT for those of you who like lore! I highly doubt people caught this, but there are several hints of major plots scattered throughout the chapters in some of the most unsuspecting places :) I can already point out a few, and maybe you can too...just look for things that maybe don't sit quite right. Not only should you pay close attention throughout the story, but** **I also might post an odd message every now-and-then in an author's note. Keep your eyes peeled...everywhere.**

 **Btw, I make every word count. If you think something's wrong, DON'T pass it off as an error (though it'd be nice to alert me anyway. Who knows? My response might not be entirely what you were expecting...). Every word is there for a reason. They're all your clues to piecing together the entire picture.**

 **Good luck, my friends!**

* * *

And did I mention pancakes?

Realizing I was back in my own room, my mouth quickly closed and the noise vanished. I really hope Daddy didn't hear me. I don't want to face him after what happened last night; at least not screaming.

But my rumbling tummy is making it hard to stay locked up in my room. After a few valiant seconds of battle, I finally surrender to it and hop off the bed.

The smell is getting worse with every step I take. _Finally_ I reach the kitchen, where Daddy stands over the stove. As soon as my foot makes a noise on the tile, he turns around.

He instantly rushes toward me and wraps me up in his arms.

"H-Hannah! I-I'm so sorry f-for last night. I-It'll never happen again!"

There's water dripping down his face, soaking into the cloth on my shoulder.

"Daddy? Am I a good girl?"

He grabs hold of my said body parts and we gaze into each other's' eyes again. His are still pretty as ever, even with the water falling from them.

"You are a _very_ good girl, Hannah. D-Daddy j-just needs some space sometimes… I p-promise I'll n _-never_ h-hit you ag-gain...I-I'm so sorry!"

His face softens, and I know it's the truth.

"I still love you, Daddy."

The air grows still; I can practically hear his heartbeat through the silence, sticking around in my head while he whispers, "I l-love you, too."

Happy thoughts are cut off at the sound of my rumbling tummy. "Pancakes?"

Daddy smiles at me lightly. "Pancakes."

I'm so glad he's not sad anymore. I don't even want to ask the questions as long as he stays happy.

"H-Hannah?" Daddy calls to me when I slide into a kitchen chair. "H-how'd you like to g-go to work with me t-today?"

To the zoo?! "I'd love to!"

After Daddy quit working at the place with singing animals, he moved to a place with real animals. But I've never been there before! He always gets nervous when I'm around animals. I guess that's why.

My favorite animal is a bunny! Daddy doesn't like them, though. He acts like he does, but when I give him one as a gift, he always throws them out. A lot of gifts end up like this. I'm surprised he likes animals at all! Every time a new pet comes to our back porch, the trash can ends up getting it...

...Anyway.

I never tried giving him a giraffe or elephant before. Maybe that's why he works at a zoo- to work with the animals he likes!

"I-I can't be with you a-all day," Daddy says, setting down the chocolate chip breakfast on my plate. "I-I have to work my shift. W-would you be okay w-with Fritz until I-I'm done?"

My green eyes light up at the sound of Fritz's name. "Okay!" Fritz always buys me ice cream when we're together and sometimes other food. That's not the only reason I like him. Mr. Fritz sometimes watches anime with Daddy and I. Plus, he's a really nice person, like Daddy (or Uncle Mike!).

"Can Jasmine come?" I ask, lifting up a few bites toward my mouth.

Daddy's eyes droop and the sparkle in them dies. "We- I...I-I don't have enough m-money for both of you..."

That's okay, Daddy! I'm sure Jasmine understands!

"Okay!" I giggle, clanging the fork onto my empty plate. His returns and he finishes the rest quickly. As soon as the dishes are in the sink, I bolt out the front door.

"H-Hannah! W-wait! I'm not ready!"

Too late, Daddy! My shoes are already on!

I could see him smiling as he put his work coat on.

* * *

Mr. Fritz was waiting for us at the front gate and I nearly bounced out of Daddy's arms when his bright orange hair caught my sight. He sets me down, though. Good thing. I probably would've hit the concrete otherwise.

"Hey lil' Han!" His arms open for a hug, which I gladly give. Fritz is the funnest to hug because he's all squishy! But don't say that in front of him. His eyes get all droopy and he looks like Daddy before the latter runs to his room and locks the door.

That's not now, though. Now his amber eyes are sparkling just as much as Daddy's emerald. Then they turn to the front gate as his hand reaches into his pocket, pulling out a Star Wars wallet.

"Th-thank you for d-doing this, Fritz."

"Anytime, Jere!"

My own eyes go to one of the exhibits visible from outside. It has walls close to the ground (but I don't think I could climb over...) and a lot of sand. But... I don't see any animals! Somebody must've stolen them!

"Daddy!" I pull on his pant leg when we make it through the swirling bars.

"W-what's wrong?"

"You're not doing a good job."

"What?"

I point to the empty exhibit. "You let the animals get stolen!"

He stares at the area while furrowing his brow while Fritz only chuckles.

"They're not stolen. Do you see those holes?'

Daddy lifts me up so I can see over the gate. Fritz was right- there's holes _everywhere!_ "I see them!"

"Those are where the prairie dogs hide."

Prairie...dogs? "I wanna see!"

"Th-they're hiding, Hanna." Daddy sets me down again. He looks left, then right, then back at Fritz. "I-I have to go do my sh-shift, now. P-page me if there's any tr-trouble."

"Alright," the redhead replies in his thick, Scottish accent. "I'll keep a close eye on her."

"Th-thank you." The security guard gives both of us a hug before going off to work, at which point Fritz picks me back up.

"You wanna see the prairie dogs?"

"I thought they were hiding."

"Right now they are. Watch this." With his free hand, Fritz drums onto the edge of the gate, but nothing happen-

Wait.

There's something poking out of one of the holes! It looks like a mutated guinea pig head.

"Do you see him?"

I nod as the thing comes out further. Weird guinea pig! Weird guinea pig!

I guess Mr. Fritz notices me clinging to him. "He's not gonna hurt you."

"Th-that doesn't look like a dog!"

He chuckles again. "I guess not. Do you know why they're called prairie dogs?"

"No..."

"Me neither. Why don't we go ask someone?"

"Okay!"

Unfortunately, the only woman here is stupid and doesn't know about animals, so we settle for ice cream instead. It was right at the front of the zoo; how convenient! The line isn't too long. There are, however, three little kids in the front taking their sweet, sweet time.

"I want chocolate!" one calls.

"But I want vanilla!" another screams.

"No! No! Mint! Mint!"

And of course, their mommy is only getting one ice cream.

There's so many animals I wanna see, but I'm stuck in the stupid ice cream line! And don't you even think about telling me not to get ice cream!

The elephants are calling to me. Baby one, two and three are still fussing about flavors and the elephants are calling to me!

"Come play with us, Hannah. Sit on our backs, Hanna. Do you like our long trunks, Hannah? They would make nice decorations, Hannah."

By the time those babies finally moved on to toppings, the lions and giraffes joined into the choir.

"Our manes make soft pillows, Hannah..."

"Our necks are fun to slide on, Hanna..."

"Don't you want a nice, loud voice box, Hanna?"

Their voices are really scary and make me cling to Fritz even tighter. But...they're not all bad. The little mutant guinea pig pokes its head up further, beady eyes trailing over to my frail figure.

"Hello, Hanna. I want to play. Please come play with me."

His voice isn't creepy like the others. Instead, it's short, simple, normal. His eyes are beady, but comforting. Now I don't even know why I was scared.

"Please play with me."

Okay, Prairie Dog. I'll play with you.

"I wanna go look at the prairie dogs!"

Fritz takes a glance at the children leaving the line, probably smelling yummy yummy mint chocolate chip. "We're almost there..."

"B-but I wanna play with the prairie dogs..."

A long, quiet sigh escapes his lips. "Okay...you can go look."

"Yay!" I slide down his chest and scurry over toward the first exhibit. Only one head pokes out of the ground, staring at me still. His black eyes never move away from me once. It simply sits there, eyes fixed on my very soul...

After a few minutes of that, heavy footsteps creep behind me, forcing my head to turn. I don't know what I was so frightened would be the cause, but to my relief, it's only Fritz.

"Hey!" His eyes trail to the spot mine was at only moments before. "What are you looking at?"

"Prairie-!" But when my head swivels back to view the creature, his fuzzy head is gone, only a flawless hole left in his place.

Mr. Fritz only chuckles. "I bet they're hiding again." A strawberry cone is shoved in my face and my mind switches focus instantly from the disappearing animal to an ever-so-delicious frozen treat. Yummy ice cream!

"You want to look at some deer now?"

Deer? Deer don't say creepy things... "Okay!"

He reaches for my lavender hand and begins to lead me to the other side of the zoo. By the time we actually make it to the forest part, my legs feel like they're about to fall off. I glance at Mr. Fritz's Lego watch. Two hours?! We've been here for two hours already! That means Daddy's work ends in four hours! So...a third of that time has passed already, because two hours is one-third of six hours!

"Daddy's one-third done with work!"

"Where'd you learn that?"

"School." My bright white teeth shine through a wide grin. "Ms. Yancy says I'm really smart!"

"It sounds like you might grow into a scientist like me."

"B-but..." Images dance around of little puppies and kitties sneezing their adorable hearts out. "I wanna be an animal doctor..."

"You can be that, too! Medicine and doctors have to work with science."

"O-oh. I didn't know that."

He hoists me up high enough to see a little baby deer cuddling with its mother. "I think they have to study biology, which is what my parents work with."

"Oh. I like bi...bilo..."

"It's 'biology'. Do you know what biology is?"

"No."

"Biology is the study of life. Zoology is a part of biology. That's where you study lots of animals, like the fawn and doe over there."

"Those are deer!" Silly Fritz! You need to go back and study bilogee!

"But they're not just deer. Momma deer are called does and babies are fawns."

I push off his chubby body, once more planting my sandals firmly on the hot pavement. "I wanna be a fawn!"

"Do you have a momma?"

Oh... "N-no..."

"Mm...I bet Jeremy works hard enough to be both your momma and pappa."

"Yeah..." Though I'm not quite sure I believe it anymore.

I can see his mouth open to say something when one of the anime theme songs he loves fills my ears. He flips out an old cellphone after peeking at the name on-screen.

"Scott? What's up?"

There's a long pause, but with every agonizing second, Fritz's face falls further and further until he looks like the boy at school who pees himself every time Jacob pulls at his hair.

When the silence is finally broken, Fritz's voice squeaks. "You...what?! She's okay, right?"

Time is literally frozen for when whoever is on the other end speaks. The air around us is so silent that I jump at Fritz's final words. "Oh my god... I'll be over as soon as I can." He turns to me, eyes straining to retain excess water. "You need to get dropped off with your papa. I need... I need to go to the hospital."


	4. Shades

**Wow, hi. Okay. BIG announcements! BIG!**

 **1) Chapter three. Holy shit. That was horrible. I'm sorry. Hannah was supposed to be confused. I don't think that came across as well as I'd intended. It WILL tie in. ...somehow.**

 **2) My friend, PlushiePhone-x (spelled exactly as such), has started Jeremy's P.O.V. It's titled "I Have a Glass Jaw." It'll give the half of the story you're missing from this one.**

 **3) Zezzy202 is writing a story where the reader is Purple Guy's child. Her and I did a sort of crossover rp of this fanfiction and hers, which has not only greatly shifted my interest back to this story and writing in general, but also gave me a better grasp on Hannah's personality. Hopefully that will help.**

 **4) I named myself after Fritz's sister, not the other way around. Weird, I know. Will gladly share the long story with anyone who wants to know, but it's _long_ and I don't feel like typing it out here :\**

* * *

"Sh-she's…" Daddy covers his open mouth with both hands and I watch his plastic flashlight crash to the floor. It doesn't shatter, though there is a very obvious crack where the handle meets the actual light.

"I'm sorry, Jere. I really gotta go…"

"R-right, yeah. T-tell them we'll visit a-after work. I-I hope B-Bexley's okay."

Fritz's running would've made me laugh if it wasn't for the fact that he looks so sad doing it. He looks _really_ sad. I wonder where he's going?

"Daddy?" My green eyes trail up to meet his own full of concern.

"Fritz's sister g-got a b-big booboo a-and he needs to make sure sh-she's okay."

"So their daddy's going to give her a big kiss?"

For a moment, he looks a bit confused, but soon Daddy's face falls into a position that shows his eyes watering, but not completely sad. "It's...i-it's not that kind of b-booboo…" He squats down in front of me so that our eyes are level with each other. "This b-booboo is a l-lot more s-serious. I-it hurts too much t-to f-fix with a kiss."

I blink. But kisses fix everything. W-what kind of booboo can't be fixed with a kiss?

Daddy runs a hand through my purple-hued hair as a smile is forced upon his face. It...it doesn't look real. Even when he's sad, I can't tell the difference, but now it doesn't look real at all. Daddy, what's going on?

"I-it's okay, Hannah. We're going to go see her when I'm d-done with work. Okay?"

I nod, slowly. It doesn't feel okay, but Daddy said it will be, even if his smile says no. He straightens his legs and returns to the desk where his tablet rests. I try peeking behind at the screen, but his back is really big and blocks most of it from view. Even craning my neck won't help...except to make it sore.

Daddy's head turns with a small smile and he lifts me up onto his lap. Much better! Now I can see the...people? Not normal people, but people with doctor coats and needles…

I don't like needles…

One of the needles is brought up to a monkey that's slumped against the side of its cage- its arm in particular, and I have to look away from that spot. Another person's head is positioned so he can stare into a zebra's ear. Several other animals are lined against the wall in jail-looking cages; a few more are on tables and sneezing while three mini replicas of the ones on the tables…

Wait…

"BABIES!" I squeal and jump up-and-down on Daddy's leg. "Those are babies!"

I can hear Daddy softly chuckle as the screen zooms in on one of the little balls of fur- two bear-things and a rat, I think. A bottle is cooped up in Bear 1's mouth while Bear 2's eyes are squeezed shut and Rat plays with a bright red jingly ball.

"Th-those are the new b-borns. Mia and Chang are p-panda twins a-and the other is a siberian t-tiger…" He keeps droning on about what they are and what they do, and sure, they're cute, but Daddy's voice is what catches me. There's something wrong with it. I don't know what, but there's something different and it doesn't sound good. I don't like it.

"-s-so sometimes their food bowls get moved to-"

"Daddy?" I cut him off and his eyes freeze for a moment before turning to me. "Are you okay?"

The smile that had been there before falls down into something not quite a frown, but definitely not happy. "Y-yeah, I'm okay. W-what m-makes you ask?" His green eyes dart around wildly, like following a little mouse that can hop and skip around the room.

"You don't look happy." I don't get it. She's Fritz's sister, not Daddy's. It's bad she has a booboo, but Daddy doesn't need to worry. I haven't even met her! Daddy, stop worrying!

I can hear him sigh, though it's followed by a little cough and he sets me back down on the floor.

"You sound sick." He does! He keeps coughing, a tear trailing down his cheek with every breath of air.

"I-I'm okay. I j-just n-need some...s-some water!"

And with that, my dad races out of this room and down the hallway.

Part of me wants to follow him, but another is scared. Without Daddy, someone could kick me out. Then he wouldn't know where I am and bad things could happen! It's best to just sit here and wait.

Two hands up and I'm back on the chair, though it's a lot bigger without Daddy's lap as a cushion. I can't even see over the desk! My dark green eyes decide to dart around the room instead- a clock on the bland wall, a bunch of chairs everywhere, some books over in the corner (none with pictures); not much to do but swing my feet.

 _"Tomorrow is Monday,"_ I think to myself while watching the second hand tick. _"I wonder what'll happen at school? My homework's all done and all the animals are fed, so no chores! Maybe Daddy will give me back my Barbies today!"_

I sat like that for awhile, mind paused on the thought of getting back toys until Daddy came back with a little greeny chunky stuff on the corner of his lip.


	5. Important kinda

"Daddy?" I asked, slipping into the back seat of our car. "Why were we gone for so long?"

He looks at me funny again, but not funny like when I say stuff about liking purple. It's a funny kind of funny. "Well H-Hannah, um, Kurai d-didn't really know where to go with this story, th-then some stuff h-happened and-"

"Who's Kurai?"

Daddy's door opens so that he could go into the driver's seat and I try to feel his weight against the car, but he's way too light.

"Um, K-Kurai is our author...a-and, uh, he didn't really kn-know where to go with this fanf-fiction, but now he kind of has a-an idea. Uh, some st-stuff h-happened, though, a-and he's not going to be getting back to this story at all..."

"Oh, okay." That was a lot of questions for me as it was. I still had more, like why Kurai couldn't just make an author's note and leave us to our lives without writing about them, or why he had to stop the fic anyway, but...I think some things are better kept secret.

Maybe I should stop trying to open a locked box with no key.

* * *

 **Yeaaahhh...so, uh, there's no way in hell I'm continuing this. Might gather up the energy to write another story with Hannah in it, but probably not. I dunno. Maybe. She'd be very different, though. Appearance-wise, I mean. Because no m!preg. I kind of hate m!preg.**

 **Anyway!**

 **So I _did_ make a drawing with her: ****art/What-Happened-To-Hannah-602182960**

 **(so go to DeviantArt and where the url ends put that in then hit enter...I hope it works. Stupid Fanfiction won't let me type it any other way. My username is KuraiTsukiMajutsu if it doesn't)**

 **Anyway. The reasons why I'm stopping are in the art description for any of you who really want to know.**

 **If anyone wants to rp with me and Hannah, feel free to ask. I only do paragraph rp. Not necessarily entire paragraphs, just that format.**

 **Thanks for reading. I'll catch you guys later.**


End file.
